


Here We Go

by heroalba



Series: NSFW Senyuu [8]
Category: Senyuu.
Genre: M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Trans Character, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 13:57:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9747023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heroalba/pseuds/heroalba
Summary: *slamming my hands down* trans alba trans alba trans alba





	

**Author's Note:**

> also i wrote this bc trans alba is a Big HC i have and what better way to adjust to writing something than to writ e porn of it immediately  
> i need to write stuff w the hc thats not porn bc it is my favorite hc and also im trans too so lol
> 
> i feel like theyre out of character but i dont care, this has been sitting in my drafts for months and i needed to post something

“Ros,” Alba began, voice wavering with timid uncertainty. Ros looked up from between his thighs, and Alba swallowed thickly as his boyfriend made patient eye contact with him, holding his trembling knees apart as Ros pressed another languid kiss to his inner thigh.

 

“Are you sure you want to- you know-” his words trailed off, and he bit his lip worriedly. Alba squeaked as he felt teeth sink into the sensitive flesh Ros had been kissing just seconds before, a pulse of heat settling deep in his belly. He shot an incredulous look at Ros, feeling his cheeks heating up, and Ros relaxed his jaw, swiping his tongue over the reddened skin under his lips.

 

“I want to if you do.” Ros stated firmly, and Alba felt anxiety weigh into his limbs again. Ros stared at him expectantly, almost uncharacteristically patient. It was as unnerving as it was reassuring. Alba’s teeth sank into his lower lip again, and he looked away bashfully for a second. Thoughts racing through his head too fast to keep up with, he settled on a simple nod, his throat too dry for him to speak.

 

Ros’s hair brushed against his thighs as he crouched lower to Alba’s hips, the proximity forcing a darker blush to Alba’s cheeks and a light, nervous giggle at the ticklish sensation. Ros’s fingers dug into his thighs, kneading the soft flesh, and Alba hummed, gasping as Ros breathed warmly at the skin just where his boxers ended. One hand instantly shot down, fluttering nervously near his partner’s hair, while the other arm covered Alba’s eyes, keeping him from looking down. His heart was beating so loudly in his chest, and the warm, fluttery sensation in his belly was almost unbearable. He wanted- something.

 

“Still good?” Ros asked, lazily tracing his fingers up and under the baggy boxers. The touch was electric, and Alba’s fingers trembled against Ros’s scalp. He managed another nod, chest heaving, and Ros’s fingers trailed higher, brushing against his heated flesh. The urge to clamp his thighs closed and rut against Ros’s hand was strong, and Alba resisted by biting harder into his lip, shuddering hard.

 

Ros’s fingers were surprisingly gentle, explorative as he trailed them up to circle Alba’s clit. Alba’s breath hitched into a little moan, lowering his arm to look curiously when Ros leaned up and forward. He caught Alba’s lips with his own, prying them apart with his tongue and relishing in the helpless noises his smaller partner breathed into his mouth. Alba’s fingers clenched tightly in the sheets and he keened helplessly as Ros pressed just slightly harder, sending pleasure throbbing through him. He lifted his hips slightly, wantingly, and hissed when Ros obliged him by rubbing faster, the pressure more consistent.

 

Alba sucked Ros’s lower lip between his teeth, huffing out approving noises with every shortening breath. He whined loudly when suddenly Ros’s fingers and mouth pulled away, gasping for air and eyeing Ros as he pulled his shirt off over his head and fumbled to unbutton his jeans. A short spike of fear turned into arousal when Ros’s cock bounced into view. His mouth went dry and he felt his stomach tighten- he reached forward tentatively and Ros hissed loudly when Alba’s fingers grazed the wet tip of his cock.

“Like what you see?” Ros asked, leering at him from above. Alba was too turned on to try to pick a fight, and he just leaned forward slightly to curl his fingers around Ros’s dick. His boyfriend made a little moan, and Alba whined in desire, another pulse of arousal pooling heat in his gut.

 

He liked that noise a lot more than he’d like to admit, not wanting to face any cruel comment Ros may have had in store for him had he said anything.

 

Ros hung his head, his spine curved attractively and chest heaving as he hunched over his boyfriend’s body, and Alba licked his lips at the sight, eyes falling half-lidded.

 

“Ros,” His name was just a breath but Ros’s attention was immediately on Alba again, his eyes dark and  _ hungry _ . The look alone was enough to make Alba’s boxers dampen and he sucked his lip between his teeth, gnawing nervously at the flesh.

 

“You can- please. Touch me more.” He was blushing so hard he could barely even breathe, and Ros’s lips curled up into a devilish smirk.

“Where do you want me to touch you?” Ros asked, his voice a low growl, and Alba suddenly felt like he was seconds away from being eaten. Was this what prey felt like, cornered by a large and intimidating predator?

 

Ros cupped him over his boxers, his hand unbearably warm through the thin material, and Alba’s hips canted up involuntarily, his breath tight.

“Here…?” Before he could get Alba’s confirmation he trailed his hand up, keeping his touch firm enough that it wasn’t ticklish, to grab and lightly squeeze at one of his breasts. The pressure made Alba’s body heat up and he gave his boyfriend a wide-eyed look, mouth dry.

 

“Or here?” Ros’s thumb rubbed over his nipple and the feeling sparked pleasure down Alba’s spine. His toes curled slightly, lips parting to let out a quiet noise. 

 

But Ros was an asshole, and he pulled his hand away to give Alba a waiting look. “Where do you want me, Hero?” 

 

Ros nudged at Alba’s neck, prompting him to tilt his head to the side to give Ros more access, and started to pepper the soft flesh with dozens of kisses. Alba whined in frustration, blushing hard as his mind worked on overdrive. He had to choose…!

 

“Ros,” he growled, voice pitched with desperate irritation, and his boyfriend hummed expectantly. He seemed to have forgotten that his dick was still in Alba’s hand and he jolted as he was squeezed lightly.

 

In return he let his teeth sink into Alba’s neck, feeling his body tense in surprise. Alba squirmed needily, unsure of what he wanted (though it was obvious he wasn’t getting anything unless he vocalized it).

“Can I- can I have both?” he asked, feeling needy, and he felt Ros grin against his neck. He expected to be teased or denied, and his whole body sang with sweet relief as his request was granted. 

 

Ros ground his fingers against Alba’s clit over his boxers, lightly groping and squeezing one of his breasts. Alba gasped, eyes squeezing shut as he trembled under the stimulation.

 

_ “Yes-! _ ” The word was hissed out between clenched teeth and Ros chuckled, pressing another kiss to Alba’s neck. “Feels good?” he asked huskily and Alba could only tremble and pant in response, pressing his cheek to the pillow.

 

He wanted to ask for something but he didn’t quite know how, and when Ros’s fingers slipped slightly down he almost sobbed in need, the throbbing sensation between his legs intensifying.

 

“Please-” He hesitated, unsure of how to word his desires. Ros’s movements stopped.

“Please what?” he asked, and Alba bit back a moan.

 

“I-I… Inside?” He was nervous. Scared, even. But he felt Ros’s dick twitch in his hand and shuddered, legs spreading instinctively as Ros’s hand came up and slipped into his boxers. He pressed hard against Alba’s clit to force a mewl out of him before his fingers slipped down, between his lips and  _ oh _ .

 

Alba’s body gave little resistance as a finger slipped into him, thicker than his own, and rubbed into him. Alba’s hips twitched and ground down, his voice pitching. His heels slipped against the sheets and Alba keened loudly, his entire body shuddering. Ros let out a sharp huff, breathing out a short whine against Alba’s skin to prompt him to stroke the aching flesh in his hand.

 

Precum was gathering and dripping at the tip and Alba couldn’t help but imagine the weight of Ros’s cock sinking into him, desperation riding in his chest and pleasure coiling in his stomach. 

 

There was a slight burn as a second finger wedged its way in beside the first but Alba’s body readily accepted the intrusion, his hole clenching and stretching around the digits.

 

“Ros- Ros- Ros-” His name slipped off Alba’s tongue in a helpless chant as he ground down on his boyfriend’s fingers, his voice rising in pitch. His strokes were surely sloppy but Ros was panting, clearly nearing the edge like he was. Ros was starting to buck his hips frantically, fucking into Alba’s fist with short, sharp jabs of his hips, and Alba let out a sharp wail as his whole body tightened.

 

He came harder than he ever had in his life, Ros’s fingers thrusting hard into him as he imagined Ros’s cock fucking into him to the rhythm that he was thrusting into Alba’s closed fist. Alba’s vision went white and his body convulsed, the pressure that had been building slowly releasing all at once.

Alba vaguely felt Ros’s thrusts cease as he pressed his hips in, hot cum striping over his exposed belly. He shuddered through the aftershocks, body lightly spasming, and yelped as Ros’s whole weight suddenly collapsed on top of him. He used his clean hand to swat at his boyfriend, getting a sleepy groan in return.

 

“Fuck you,” Alba bit out, shuddering as Ros not-too-carefully removed his fingers from his over-sensitive hole. “Kinda just did,” Ros deadpanned smugly, wiping his hand on the sheets. Alba followed suite, blushing darkly at his words.

 

“It felt good,” Alba offered, and Ros wrapped his arms around his smaller boyfriend, rolling them onto their sides and nuzzling his hair.

“‘M glad.”


End file.
